


How Do Assassins Celebrate Birthdays?

by D_Exphagus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: In the list of the first times that they've done anything, Maria celebrates Natasha's birthday with her for the first time.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	How Do Assassins Celebrate Birthdays?

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the Russian, obviously I'm not a native speaker and I only have Google Translate to blame. 
> 
> Anyway, the ship lives on!

“Hey, Nat?” Maria put down her crossword puzzle and squeezed the redhead’s feet that were on her lap.

“Mm?” Natasha looked away from her Sudoku for awhile before scribbling in her answer. “What is it?” She asked, wiggling her toes on Maria’s lap, subtly asking for Maria to continue her squeezing. 

It was a normal weekend morning in Maria’s apartment. Well, as normal as it could be for the deputy director of SHIELD whose occasional and unofficial live in lover was also an assassin. They were seated on the opposite ends of the couch, with their legs entwined in the middle.

Maria gently massaged Natasha’s feet and took a deep breath. “How do you feel about celebrating birthdays?” Maria rushed out, holding her breath as she was afraid that this could be a sore subject for Natasha.

Natasha’s brow furrowed and she set her puzzle down on the coffee table. “I’m all right with it.” She sat up and disentangled her legs from Maria’s. “Didn’t you like the Italian restaurant that we celebrated your birthday at last month?”

Maria smiled at Natasha and leaned forward to peck at Natasha’s confused smile. “I did. Thank you for that.” She tapped her pencil on the tip of Natasha’s nose and leaned back on the couch. “I didn’t mean my birthday celebration. I meant yours.” She said quietly, letting Natasha process her question.

“My birthday?” Natasha echoed, her eyebrow lifting in confusion. “I don’t know when that is.” She clarified. “You know that.”

Maria nodded. “I know that.” She continued softly, so as not to further annoy the redhead. “I know the files were all destroyed when you left.” Maria said, reaching over to take Natasha’s hand, smiling when the shorter woman allowed it. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have a celebration anyway.” She shrugged.

Natasha’s low voice took on an edgy note and she shook her head at her girlfriend. “I don’t understand?” 

Maria sighed and rubbed her thumb along Natasha’s knuckles. “You’ve always made it a point to spend my birthdays with me, even when I have told you repeatedly it wasn’t necessary.” She smiled at Natasha whose frown subsided slightly.

“But?” She cocked her head to the side and waited for Maria to continue.

“But nothing.” Maria closed the distance between their lips and felt Natasha sigh into the kiss. “C’mere.” She tugged Natasha back down on her as she settled down on the couch. Natasha complied, letting Maria pull her down on her chest as they snuggled into the couch.

Maria’s arms circled Natasha’s lithe body as the jittery redhead squirmed on top of Maria, trying to get comfortable. Maria smiled and kissed Natasha’s hair. “I just wanted to do something nice for you, that’s all.” Maria hugged her tighter. “And I know you don’t like surprises, so here I am asking you first if you would care for a celebration of sorts.”

Natasha squeezed the arms that were around her waist and considered Maria’s words. “You mean, like a party?” She paused to look up at Maria above her.

Maria nodded once. “If that’s what you want.” She agreed.

Natasha kept her gaze. “With our friends?” She continued, looking at Maria for confirmation with her eyebrow raised up skeptically.

Maria didn’t flinch at Natasha’s gaze and nodded again. “Again, if that’s what you want.” She leaned down to place another kiss on Natasha’s forehead. “We could just do a dinner between us.” She paused. “Or we could invite Barton and the kids if that’s what you want.”

Natasha leaned back down comfortably on Maria and kept quiet, processing Maria’s offer.

“It’s a day for you, Natasha. The entire point is to kind of do what you want.” Maria continued, stroking Natasha’s arm.

Natasha nodded, her brows furrowed in thought. “And to get presents.” She murmured quietly, almost under her breath.

Maria bit back a laugh. “And to get presents.” She agreed, rubbing circles on Natasha’s belly.

Natasha nodded again and kept silent. “And to get free food.” She threw in. She looked up at Maria and smirked. “And booze. Vodka definitely.”

This time, Maria laughed as she hugged Natasha closer. “Anything you want, Nat. Just give me the word.” She paused. “And the date that you want to do this, if you do.”

“Hmm.” Natasha made a noncommittal noise as she burrowed herself deeper into Maria’s embrace and picked up Maria’s forgotten crossword puzzle. 

Maria didn’t push and contented herself holding onto her girlfriend on the couch while scrolling through her phone.

“Hill?” Natasha scribbled something in Maria’s puzzle.

“Hmm?” Maria asked, distracted, her fingers replying an email on her phone.

“Tell me more about the presents.”

Maria just laughed and held onto Natasha.

_____________________________________________________________________

It had been almost 2 months since Maria had that chat with Natasha before Natasha knocked on the door to Maria’s office at the Helicarrier. 

“C’mon in.” Maria’s voice called out from behind the closed door. Natasha opened the door and entered to see her girlfriend busy at her desk, her fingers kneading her temple.

Natasha cleared her throat and Maria looked up, a relieved smile gracing her features as she spotted Natasha standing by the door. “Hey.”

Maria stood and motioned for Natasha to lock the door behind her as she entered. “You’re back.” Maria gave her a look over, pleased to see that there were no lasting injuries that plagued Natasha. 

Natasha pursed her lips and nodded. “I just got in. Clint got sent to the medbay, but I thought I’d check in with you instead.” She cocked her head to the side. “That’s not to say I needed to get looked at, I just …” She trailed off and bit her lip. Looking up and meeting Maria’s eyes as the deputy director stood in front of her. “I missed you.” She admitted softly, her fingers reaching out to take Maria’s hands.

Maria smiled and leaned down to brush her nose against the agent’s. “I’ve missed you too. It’s been awhile since you’ve been out in the field for more than a few days.” She murmured, leaning down to gently kiss Natasha. 

Natasha greedily deepened the kiss and her fingers tugged Maria closer to her, melding their bodies together tightly. Days of separation made both parties unwilling to be apart for any longer than necessary.

Their kisses turned gentle as Maria placed chaste kisses on Natasha’s lips, her arms dropping down to linger at Natasha’s waist. She rested their foreheads together, just drinking in the sensation of having Natasha there with her.

“I’ve thought about your offer.” Natasha spoke up, clearing her throat of the huskiness that entered her voice from Maria’s proximity.

Maria pulled back and cocked her head to the side to study her girlfriend. She kept quiet and waited for Natasha to continue.

“About my birthday.” Natasha clarified, clearing her throat self consciously again.

“Yeah?” Maria offered her a smile, her fingers coming up to brush an errant lock of hair that rested on Natasha’s cheekbones. “What about it?”

Natasha smiled and held Maria’s hand in hers and brought it to her lips. Kissing it once, twice, she softly said, “Could we do something in the next week?” She studied Maria’s face, her expression not betraying anything except for the smile on her face. “I think everyone would be in town then.” She trailed off, searching Maria’s eyes.

Her girlfriend gave her a smile as her thumb gently brushed against Natasha’s lips. “Of course. I’ll set it up.” 

Natasha gave her a grateful smile as Maria pulled her in for a hug. “Thanks.” She murmured.

“Anytime, Romanoff, all you have to do is ask.” 

________________________________________________________________________

Maria nodded her thanks at the waitress as she deposited a shot glass of vodka in front of all the attendees at the bar that they were having dinner that night. The waitress then left the half empty bottle of vodka front of Natasha who merely smirked at Maria as she saw the brand on the bottle.

“You remembered.” Natasha murmured to Maria as the brunette merely gave her a sly grin.

“Of course.” Maria responded, giving the hand next to hers a squeeze. She pushed her chair back and stood up and addressed the Avengers that were seated around the table, rowdily throwing what seemed to be French fries at each other. “Ahem.” She cleared her throat loudly, used to commanding the attention of the Avengers seated at the table.

“A toast.” Maria proposed, picking up her shot glass. “To Natasha.” She nodded at the redhead by her side. “S Dnem rozhden’ya. Za zda rovye.” She picked up her glass and tilted it back down her throat. The vodka burned on it’s way down and Natasha smiled as she picked up the bottle for a refill as her friends echoed Maria’s toast with a ‘cheers’ of their own.

Filling hers and Maria’s to the brim, she passed the bottle down the table where Steve helpfully topped up everyone else’s glass. Finally he just about finished the bottle just as it reached Bucky, and the former assassin shrugged and took a small swig of the bottle before chucking it to the back where Clint’s reflexes quickly caught it before it smashed to pieces on the floor.

Maria sat back down as Natasha quietly pushed her chair back and stood. Maria gave her hand a squeeze as Natasha ducked her head back down to kiss Maria squarely on the lips. Clint wolf whistled as someone else shouted “Get a room!” in good humour. Maria flipped them off to the amusement of the team surrounding them.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha cleared her throat and spoke softly with a smile on her face. “Thank you all for coming.” She started, nodding at her friends around the table. “We’ve been through some tough shit throughout the years.” Natasha paused. “But there isn’t anyone else out there that I would be prouder to call my team.” She caught Clint’s eye and gave him a wink. “To friends.” She lifted the shot glass to her mouth and looked at Maria. “To family.” She smiled and took the shot of vodka as the group around her cheered.

____________________________________________________________________

Later that night, when Natasha lifted the covers to crawl into Maria’s bed, she was met with a neatly wrapped box that Maria held out in her hands for her to take.

Natasha gave her a grin as she accepted the gift that Maria offered. “You really didn’t need to get me anything, you know? The party tonight was more than enough.” She set the small box aside and leaned over to kiss Maria.

Kissing Natasha leisurely, Maria’s fingers gently stroked Natasha’s cheek. “All that talk about presents?” She scoffed. “Of course I had to get you something.”

Natasha leaned back towards the headrest as she put the small box on her lap. “What is it?” She asked Maria, her eyebrow lifting up as she rattled the box.

“Well if you open it, you’ll know.” Maria replied her dryly. “Here, I can even help with that.” Maria reached over to Natasha’s side of the bed where she knew the assassin kept a small knife in the drawer on the bedside table. She casually tossed the knife to Natasha who caught it skillfully. 

“Smart ass.” Natasha smirked at Maria before slicing the paper cleanly off the box. Crumpling up the blue wrapping paper, Natasha was presented with a small box that she tentatively opened.

Inside was a small key and a separate remote control which Natasha picked up and looked at Maria for clarification. “What is this?”

Maria self consciously cleared her throat. “Keys to the apartment.” Maria’s blue eyes met hers as she gave Natasha a small smile.

“But you have a biometric security system at your door? That I already have access to?” Natasha frowned at Maria. “And I can pick whatever lock that you have anyway.” She shrugged.

Maria rolled her eyes as she nudged Natasha with her shoulder. “Who’s the smart ass now?” She murmured. “I just wanted to make it official.” She nodded at the key that Natasha was scrutinizing.

“Official?” The red head asked.

“You already sorta live here anyway, so I guess I’m just asking you if you want to move in with me.” Maria shrugged. “You could get rid of your apartment since you’ve been back there like once in the past month. This place is rent free.” Maria teased Natasha, who was starting to smile as Maria’s words finally sank in.

“You want me to move in with you?” Natasha clarified, looking at the key again which she has now set on the table.

Maria nodded, already knowing what Natasha’s answer would be. “Yes.” She said simply.

“Okay.” Natasha smiled as she leaned forward to kiss Maria her thanks.

Maria broke the kiss before it got heated. “Hold on.”

“What?” Natasha gasped out, as she leaned back to stare at Maria’s eyes without getting cross eyed.

“There’s more.” Maria nodded at the forgotten remote control that was lying next to the key on the bedside table.

“There’s more?” Natasha parroted, her eyebrow lifting in question.

“I got you a bike.” Maria said easily, as though getting your lover a Tony Stark modified motorbike was a normal thing. Unless you were an Avenger, then that would probably count as normal. Probably.

Natasha’s brows both lifted. “Where?” She asked.

“In the garage. Next to mine.” Maria replied, reaching for her phone to show pictures to Natasha. “I thought you would appreciate if you had your own instead of using mine.”

Natasha scoffed. “What, we share an apartment now but we can’t share a bike?” She joked, leaning over to look at the photos on Maria’s phone and the modifications that Tony had made on the bike.

“You want to go look at it now?” Maria asked, already expecting Natasha to want to inspect her new toy. “We could take it for a test ride if you want.” She suggested, lifting the covers up and getting ready to leave the bed.

Natasha pulled her back in and crawled on top of Maria. “Not tonight.” She said simply, leaning down and peppering Maria’s face with kisses.

“Tonight I want to ride something else.” Natasha whispered huskily as she bruised Maria’s lips with a kiss. 

Maria groaned as Natasha hands settled itself on her chest as she squirmed beneath Natasha. “Yeah?” She questioned, her blue eyes dark with arousal.

“Yes. Thank you for the bike.” Natasha confirmed, moving her lips lower to suck on Maria’s neck. “Thank you for tonight.” She kissed Maria’s earlobe before taking it into her mouth. “Thank you for the gifts.” She licked the sensitive shell of Maria’s ear as the brunette beneath her moaned her reply. “Thank you for everything.” She pulled away to look at Maria.

Maria smiled at Natasha as she tugged her back down for another kiss. “Happy birthday, Nat. I love you.”

Natasha grinned at Maria. “Best. Birthday. Ever.” She said before leaning down to kiss Maria. “Now let me show you just how much I appreciate everything you do for me.” Natasha’s lips moved lower as Maria gulped beneath her.


End file.
